One Perfect Week
by crissingirl123
Summary: Seblaine Week 2013 is finally happening and I'm already enjoying it very much! Awesome stories have been written and then there is me...:) - day 1: college - day 2: tv show - day 3: living together - day 4: free day - day 5: mckinley
1. Day 1 College: The Famous Record Company

**A/n:** Hi guys,

I'm gonna try and do the Seblaine week. I'm not very happy with this one and I'm already halfway my second Seblaine week day 1- one shot. I'm not sure if it's _allowed _to write two stories for one day, but I don't care!

I'll be uploading the second one in an hour or something.

**Summary:** Blaine only wants to follow his dreams, but he doesn't realize that he's destroying Sebastian and his dreams at the same time. College is about changes, but breaking up wasn't one of the changes either of them was willing to make.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 1: College_

**The Famous Record Company**

* * *

"I'm sorry- I can't go on our date tonight." The minute Blaine called, Sebastian had a feeling these would be the exact words his boyfriend had to say.

It's been like this for months.

The two boys were very disappointed when they found out that they barely have any classes together this coming semester. After going to the same school and having the same classes for five years during high school, three of them as boyfriends, they'd gotten used to seeing each other and being really close to one another every day.

Now they've heard that college is a new start with lots of changes, but this was one of the few things they would have wanted to keep the same.

They share a room, but Blaine is only there to sleep at night.

"B, we had these plans for weeks." Sebastian sighed sadly. He may have expected it, but it still hurts.

"I know, Seb. And I'm really sorry, but Luke wants to-"

"Luke?" Sebastian interrupted. "Wasn't he the reason our last date was cancelled too?" He wondered, but he knew the answer already. For weeks, or even months, it's been Luke this- and Luke that-, Sebastian may not really know him, besides from seeing him a couple of times, but he already doesn't like the guy.

"Yeah... But he's very serious about this project and so am I."

Sebastian unbelievably shook his head, not believing a single word his boyfriend was telling him. "You're really that blunt, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian didn't need to see his boyfriend to know how his expression is at the moment. _Confused_ and _self conscious_.

"_Luke_ isn't very serious about your _project_. _He's_ very serious about _you_." Sebastian heard Blaine laugh uncomfortably, like it was the most impossible situation in the world. Sebastian inhaled deeply, stopping himself from saying something that would hurt Blaine's feelings. "I'm serious, B. He's been hanging around you quite a bit and the rare moments when we can actually see each other he's always there to destroy it by walking in on us!"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he wants me, Sebastian. Or every other guy, as far as that counts."

"Don't you get it? You're not any other guy, B. You're you. You're Blaine Anderson. You're kind, and sweet, and you always want to help everybody. You have eyes that can make every single person fall in love with you, even straight guys. You're hot, Killer. You're the only one who can't see it."

Silence.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he'd done wrong this time, but after a silence of almost a whole minute the known beeping filled his ears again. Blaine had hang up the phone without saying goodbye.

0.0

It was Friday evening and Blaine was in the Luke's apartment. It started to become a habit. Working late in the library or in Luke's dorm. On the worst nights Blaine would even fall asleep after working on the assignment till at least four o'clock. He would apologize to Sebastian by text and most of the time he won't get a text back. He knew that their relationship wasn't going great, but right now he needed to focus on college.

Blaine wasn't interested in Luke. Well this was the case until he met his father. Turns out one of his classmates was family of one of the most famous record companies in this world.

Maybe he was using the other boy, but Luke wasn't doing much better. Ha, he used Blaine's eagerness to talk to his father, to get Blaine to talk to him. If you look at it like that, Blaine wasn't using Luke at all. He was simply taking advantage of the situation.

Not with much luck though.

"When can I finally talk to your father?" Blaine asked as he was lying on his _friend's_ bed. They've been working on their project for a while now, but they both decided that it was perfect. "And don't tell me to be patient again. We've been doing this for months now and my boyfriend is becoming a bit impatient, which is totally understandable."

"Come on, Blaine. I'm not that bad, am I?" Blaine had to resist telling him that he's indeed that bad, but he stayed silent instead.

Their minds soon focused back on the books. Blaine was busy reading when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The soft touch slowly moved down until it was gently placed on his ass. "What are you doing?" He asked in an unusual high pitched voice.

"There is only one thing I need you to do before I'll let you talk to me father." Luke said softly. "And you're gonna listen to me, because this could end up in two total different ways. We have the most delicious sex and you become my boyfriend, you dump you stupid boyfriend and are mine for forever. Or you walk out of this room and I'll make sure to tell my father how much you suck." Blaine's eyes widened by the sudden change of Luke's mood. He expected a lot, but not this. Luke may have been a little bossy these past few weeks, but he'd never threaten him.

The hands on his ass moved to Blaine's sides and connected again low on Blaine's stomach, only a few inches away from Blaine's crotch. Without much thinking he pushed the hands away and placed his hands where Luke's hands just had been. He frowned slightly and shook his head.

"What the hell!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"You don't like it when someone touches you like that? Hasn't your boyfriend done anything like that before?"

"That's none of your business." Blaine looked for his stuff, but was stopped when two hands pushed him against the wall, Luke hovered over him and made it impossible for Blaine to move. "Get off me!" Blaine managed to free his hand and moved his hand until it was connected with Luke's right cheek. A smirk appeared on his lips when blood dripped down his face.

"Very impressive, Anderson. Now I need you to listen to me." Luke said as he placed his hand on Blaine's, not giving him another chance to hit him. "I wanted to give you a choice, but now I'll decide. You're gonna break up with Smythe, right now!"

"Never!" Blaine wasn't sure why he had such a big mouth, but it seemed impossible for him to shut it.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." Blaine shockingly nodded his head. He watched closely as Luke put on some shoes and walked towards the door.

"No wait!"

"Ha! You're so predictable." Luke laughed and Blaine simply chuffed. He copied Luke's movements and when his shoes were on he walked towards Sebastian's and his room.

He had absolutely no intentions on going back.

0.0

"Sebastian! Open up!" Blaine shouted when he had been knocking on the door for almost two minutes. The fool he is had forgotten his keys this morning and he figured that Sebastian would have been there to open up. "Come on! Can't you hear me or are you ignoring me on purpose, because if it's the latter I would love an explanation!"

"You're kidding right?"

The door opened and Blaine immediately walked inside and closed the door. Sebastian was confused when the door was locked and a table was shoved in front of it.

"Blaine, what's going on?" He asked.

"Why didn't you open the freaking door?" Blaine hurriedly walked in the room, he sat down for a second but soon raised to his feet once again. "I could have died."

"Yeah right, B. Just go get some sleep."

"What? No! I have to break up with you." Sebastian's head snapped up and his eyes were wide opened.

"What?"

"No, you don't understand. I _have_ to do it. Luke, he-"

"And again Luke is the reason for our problems. Don't you see what he's trying to do to you? What he's trying to do to _us_?" Sebastian shouted angrily as he walked back to his bed and laid down. He was just about to close his eyes when his boyfriend pulled the sheets off of him and threw them on the ground. "What the fuck, B!"

"I get it now, okay. Luke is an asshole and so am I." Blaine hesitantly placed his hand on Sebastian's. After a few seconds his boyfriend finally locked eyes with Blaine who was crying.

"And what made you realize that?" Sebastian asked harshly and he regretted it the moment Blaine's bottom lip thrilled slightly and a tear rolled over his cheek. "I'm sorry."

No one moved. The two of them both inspected each other carefully, soon finding out that they both weren't feeling great at all. College wasn't helping the two of them getting closer together in their relationship, but neither of them wanted to give up this easy. For weeks the two of them have done nothing else but fight. Breaking up never came up in their minds.

Sebastian led Blaine to his bed and laid down. He padded on the spot next to him, silently telling his boyfriend to lay down next to him.

"Don't be sorry, B."

"I'm- I'm scared… I don't know… I just didn't get it- not really, but now. I- Seb. His hands… They-" Blaine stopped abruptly and even though Sebastian had an idea of what the other boy it talking about, he needed to be sure.

"B? Please tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"I don't want you to be upset." Was the answer he got when Blaine moved to lay on his side, with his back turned to Sebastian.

"Please?" Sebastian asked one more time, his hand resting on Blaine's shoulder. "I won't be upset."

"Nothing really happened, Seb. And no I don't need you to talk to Luke. He's a guy with big words, but he won't do anything."

"You're sure?" Sebastian asked one last time and when he didn't get an answer he filled it in for himself. Tomorrow he was gonna talk to Luke whether Blaine liked it or not, but for now he needed to be there for his boyfriend. And if that meant holding him close until he would fall asleep, is that totally fine with Sebastian.

* * *

**A/n:** I'll be uploading all my Seblaine week shit on here! I hope you guys enjoy and all keep writing, because I wanna read your stories too!

Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Day 1 College: The Neighbor

**A/n: **And the second one! I hope you guys all enjoy! Review and tell me what you thought?

**Summary:** Blaine talks to his neighbor for the first time to complain about the noise he makes while fucking his friends. Well... that was the plan. His plan changes when his neighbor turns out to be Mr. Smythe. Also knows as the professor who teaches him science and how to dance.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 1: College_

**The Neighbor**

* * *

Boom. Fuck. Harder. Boom. Boom. Crack. Boom. Fuck. Boom. Crack. Harder. Fuck.

It kept Blaine awake at night.

It distracted him from studying at day time.

It was annoying the shit out of him the whole day long, every single day he moved in in this apartment. Of course his neighbor had to be a freaking whore. He kept silent for almost a whole month. Every Monday evening at ten, every Tuesday morning at eight, every Wednesday afternoon at five. There was no logic, but every day his neighbor was having fun fucking another guy and not even trying to be quiet. The fact that Blaine knew that he never fucks the same guy explains that.

Now was Blaine really not the kind of guy to complain, but right now was the right moment to start. Tomorrow he has an very important exam and he needed to be able to concentrate and he couldn't do it when he could hear every single moan coming from the room next to his. And knowing that it's Thursday it meant that the music will be on too in only a matter of time.

He always wondered if no one else was bothered by their neighbor, but he figured no one had the guts to talk to the guy.

Well until now.

The minute he heard his neighbor's sex buddy leave his apartment he walked out of his own apartment and knocked on the stranger's door.

He only now realized that they've never really met.

Blaine was just about to knock again when the door finally opened. His almost naked neighbor standing in the doorway.

"Well hello, Killer. I wondered when you would come by. Come in." Blaine frowned slightly at the stranger, looking him up and down. He soon realized that his neighbor was definitely not a stranger. These past few weeks it's been him he had heard during the deed. _Wow that's embarrassing. _"Fine, stay there. What do you want?"

"Mr. Smythe?" Blaine asked softly and the teacher did nothing else but nod. "Could- could you like…" Blaine's cheeks were burning and he knew that he would never be able to finish that sentence. Was he really about to tell his teacher that he can hear him having sex? _Yeah, right._ Sebastian pulled the student inside his apartment and told him to sit down on the bed. Blaine hesitated for a moment, being pretty sure of what happened there only minutes ago.

"Don't worry. We didn't fuck on the bed." Blaine's eyes widened and if Sebastian wasn't holding him in place with his hands on his shoulders he would have jumped up in the air. "Well… what do you want?"

"Uhm…- It's not that big of a deal actually, sir. I'll just go back to my apartment." Blaine tried to free himself from the tight grip on his shoulders, but without much luck. The hands on his shoulders made Blaine turn around and the shorter boy was met with the famous smirk of Mr. Smythe. "Sir?"

"First of all: this is not college. We're in my apartment. I'm Sebastian here or sexy bastard, as I prefer to call myself." Sebastian pushed Blaine until his back was touching the wall, making it impossible for the other boy to leave without Sebastian going out of his way. "Secondly: if you're here to tell me to be quiet, the answer is no."

"Well- then there is no reason for me to stay-"

"But…" Sebastian interrupted the rambling boy proudly. After seeing this boy work out several times during their dance classes, he was _interested _you could say. When he found out that Blaine was his neighbor he made sure to be extra loud, hoping that he would come by some day to complain about it. Well… it worked. "I could make an exception for you." He suggested and he laughed softly when Blaine's eyes lit up and a grin spread on his lips.

"Thanks you so much Mr. Smythe. I would really appreciate that."

"Easy there, Killer." Sebastian chuckled when Blaine stared up at him confusedly, but soon relaxed again and placed his hands on Blaine's sides. "The thing is, I need some motivation. I may be a professor, but at home I'm _lazy_."

"Doesn't sound like it." Blaine panicked the minute he realized what he'd said, but Sebastian didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he loved it.

"You're cute."

"What?"

"Blaine…" Sebastian said as he started to move his hands that were on Blaine's sides up and down. He watched closely how Blaine inspected the movements, but didn't stop him. "What's in it for me?" He asked finally.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, but the soft touch on his stomach from the older male didn't help him concentrate. The age difference is only seven years, but it still feels wrong to have his teacher's hands on him like that. On the other hand, he'd been thinking about these hands on him for a month. And those hands weren't placed on his _stomach_ in his dreams.

He'd also fight against those dreams, because they would make going to college way more awkward then it needs to be.

"I guess… if you'd be- quiet during… you know. My grades will be higher." Blaine finally stated, he couldn't tell the other boy what he was really thinking.

"That won't do. Of course, as your professor it's important to me that you'll graduate college, but in some way it's got nothing to do with me, babe. I was thinking about something else. Something more…- _personal_."

Blaine's heartbeat sped up when Sebastian leaned in until their lips were only a few inches apart. He only needed to lean forward a little bit more and he would find out what it's like to have Sebastian's lips on his, but he couldn't do it.

"I- I don't think…"

"You don't think…-? What, Killer? Don't tell me you never thought about it. I mean those eyes you give me during class aren't family friendly. Or that one time you had to use the bathroom after I demonstrated one of my dance moves? I know you jerked off, babe." Blaine's breathing itched and his eyes were opened widely. "You've been dreaming about it, haven't you? What would it be like if Mr. Smythe fucked me on my bed?" Sebastian's breath tickled in Blaine's neck as his professor was whispering the last words in his ears. Blaine shivered under the soft touch.

"I- I didn't…- I… please…" Blaine stuttered uncontrollably as his still very naked teacher never stopped looking at him. His eyes were burning on his body and for a second Blaine felt like he was the one standing in only his underwear and not Mr. Smythe.

"Oh? You didn't? And you're not hard now either are you?" Sebastian smirked as he pulled away from the younger boy and chuckled when the shaking boy exhaled loudly. "If you don't want to make a deal, you're free to go." The professor told Blaine who was looking down at his lap, silently hating himself for having a boner in Mr. Smythe's apartment.

Blaine really didn't want to go. He won't be able to concentrate on his exam anyway, but it won't be mature of him to stay. He wasn't sure why his professor seemed to take it all this easy, but Blaine can't do that.

"Bye." Was all Blaine said before he walked to the door and towards his own apartment. He laid down on his bed, trying to understand what just happened.

His freaking teacher told him to have sex with him in exchange for him to be quiet. It still didn't make any sense.

Mr. Smythe. His sexy dance teacher, but also the professor who tells him every single day how much he sucks at science. He always shows him how to do it better, and never fails to slap him on his ass. Maybe it wasn't that unexpected after all. But wasn't it illegal? Blaine is nineteen, which means he's an adult, right? Mr. Smythe is 26, which is kind of old, but he looks fine. Really fine.

That sexy bastard.

Blaine didn't think twice. That same evening he wrote a note and shoved it under Sebastian's door.

_I don't want to hear anything for 10 days and I'm all yours for 24 hours. If I hear you fucking one of your friends only a minute earlier, you're mine for 24 hours. _

He received an answer not even a minute later.

_Like there is a difference._

And Blaine couldn't help but agree. No matter how wrong it may be. In ten days the two of them will be doing something more- personal, as Sebastian had called it earlier that day.


	3. Day 2 TV Show: Friends with the Enemy

**A/n:** Hi guys,

Look at me, I wrote something for the second day!

**Okay first of all a short explanation for everyone who has never seen Grimm before:  
**A Grimm is sort of a hunter, because he haunts and chases Wesen. Wesen are half humans and half animals. Blaine is a Blutbad, which is wolf-like. Also, everyone sees a Wesen as a normal human being except for the moments when a Wesen wants them to see the animal side. Grimms can see the animal side of a Wesen whenever they are emotional or when the Wesen wants to be seen.

But if you haven't seen Grimm before I'm forcing you to go do that right now, because it's awesome. And it's only two seasons for now and you have months to catch up.

**Summary:** Grimm!Seblaine. Sebastian's father dies and the gift is passed on to Sebastian who needs Blaine's help.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 2: TV Show_

**Friends with the Enemy**

* * *

"What is that?"

"What?"

Both David and Jeff turned around at the same time, kind of interested in what their new friend was pointing at.

Their new friend, Sebastian Smythe.

Gay teenager.

Also known as the son of one of the best FBI - agents in this world, Nick Smythe, the male who died two weeks ago while working on an investigation. His colleagues that were with him survived and informed the press that Mr. Smythe was a very good fighter, but sometimes there are too many criminals around that even Nick Smythe can't handle it.

Sebastian's eyes were opened widely as he inspected the teenager. He seemed short. He was wearing a Warbler blazer and he had the most beautiful eyes, but that wasn't what draw Sebastian's attention.

It may sound odd, but it was the hair on his face.

"That's Blaine Anderson. Leader of the Warblers, one of the most popular kids here at school, but he has his heart on the right place." David explained as he looked at their friend in the hallway. He was confused when he say Blaine looking right at Sebastian, like the two of them know each other, but didn't question it.

"Yeah, he's gay, but he isn't interested." Jeff added before Sebastian could ask. The three of them only met hours ago, but Sebastian's first question had been if there were any hot gay kids at this school. The two of them had refused to answer that question.

Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the two talking boys. His eyes were locked on the boy in the hallway, Blaine Anderson, who was staring at his with wide eyes.

"You don't see that?" He asked aloud as he again pointed at Blaine. The boy already knew they were talking about him now anyway.

"See what?"

"His face… it's-" _Weird._ Sebastian wanted to say, but then it changed again and it was back to normal. A very handsome, scared teenager was staring at Sebastian, but soon he shook his head and ran away. Sebastian frowned as the stranger walked inside a room and shut the door.

When Sebastian turned back to David and Jeff the two boys were hurriedly packing their bags. With a quick 'Bye' the two of them left and followed their friend.

Sebastian could use some sleep.

0.0

Sebastian was working late in the library. Until now school had been very easy for him, but Dalton is a school for smart boys. And even Sebastian has some trouble with catching up. It was very hard for him to focus, though. What happened earlier today was still messing with his head. He wasn't sure what to believe, but it seemed familiar. The animal that Blaine became, he'd seen it before. If he would only remember where.

"What do you want?" Sebastian's head snapped up and was met with a very angry looking Blaine Anderson. He was still in his Warbler uniform, except for the tie, which was missing. His eyes were shining a bright yellow, but everything else seemed pretty normal.

"Nice contacts." Sebastian commented, because that needed to be it. "You don't need them to impress me, Killer. You only need to ask and I'm all yours."

Blaine moved forward and pushed Sebastian on the ground, not even trying to be gently. His hand was around his throat and only now Sebastian saw the same Blaine as before in the hallway. His face was hairy and his teeth were huge.

"What the fuck!" Sebastian exclaimed nervously as he tried to free himself from the tight grip, but it never loosened. "What the hell is wrong with your face?" Sebastian managed to ask after a few seconds.

"You're kidding me right?"

Sebastian shook his head no. He was relieved when Blaine loosened the grip and pulled Sebastian with him on two feet. The shorter boy relaxed and soon the boy was back to normal once again.

Sebastian isn't sure if he'll ever get used to seeing that.

He waited interestedly on Blaine's next move. He wasn't even that scared. Blaine seemed truly sorry for scaring the crap out of Sebastian, which is totally normal.

"But you saw _me_?" Blaine asked next.

"I think so..." This seemed to make Blaine mad once again. His eyes glowed and his hand reached for the table, damaging it with his long nails.

Blaine breathed loudly, but didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never met a Grimm before and he's very aware that he's supposed to kill him. Only it doesn't seem fair. The other boy doesn't even know what he is and what is going on. Maybe he should go easy on him for now.

He turned around and was just about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"What are you?"

"Blutbad." Blaine answered easily before he left the library. "And you're a Grimm in case you weren't aware." He shouted quickly before he disappeared in the hallway of Dalton Academy.

0.0

Two days later they talked again. Well Sebastian talked, Blaine didn't want to.

It was three o'clock in the morning when someone was knocking on the door, waking Blaine up. First he wanted to ignore it, but when the stranger didn't stop knocking for a good five minutes and he received at least ten messages from his friends telling him to open the freaking door he rolled out of his bed.

It took him a good thirty seconds to be awake enough to find the door and when he saw who was knocking he wanted to close it immediately.

Sebastian didn't let him, though.

He walked inside without asking, knowing that Blaine had a room for his own for whatever reason. Well, Sebastian had an idea now. He had brought six thick books with him and if Blaine was right, which he always is, those books were _the_ books of the Grimms. And he couldn't help but be a little excited. His parents had told him about those books, but he'd never seem them before in real life.

Sebastian opened one of the books and shoved it under Blaine's nose.

"What is that?" Was the only thing he asked and Blaine immediately started to read. It was written in German.

"You know I'm not allowed to help you, right. We're enemies." Blaine sighed deeply before he started to translate. He's never been one of those Wesen who kills everybody he's supposed to kill. Honestly, he only killed once and only because if he didn't he would be the dead one.

They talked about this a lot. First only about the Grimm and Wesen stuff, things that no body else can know about. Later they talked about school or did homework together. It all went so easy that the two of them almost forgot that they were supposed to be enemies.

Whenever any of the two boys had a problem he would come to the other for help.

Whenever any of the two boys needed a hug he would come to the other.

Hugging soon changed to kissing. Which turned into fucking. Blaine doesn't even remember the first time he blowed Sebastian.

They weren't boyfriends, though.

They talked, hugged, kissed, fucked and loved each other, but they would never admit that they were dating.

Their friends are making fun of the two of them, but they knew better.

"Hi, asshole."

"Hi, pervert." They both say with a smile as they were lying in Blaine's bed, the curly haired boy's back pressed against Sebastian's stomach, Sebastian's arms holding him close. They don't call each other nice names, but they both know the meaning behind the insults. They are supposed to hate each other and especially Blaine doesn't want to disappoint his parents, Sebastian's are dead anyway. If Blaine wanted to be close to Sebastian like this, he was okay with it.

Whatever the two of them have together isn't normal, but for them it's perfect.

"I lo-" Sebastian started carefully.

"I know."

Blaine didn't mean to interrupt, he really didn't. And hearing the long sigh from his boyfriend behind him didn't make him feel any better. Wait _boyfriend?_

"Me too, you know." Blaine said quietly and with an even softer voice he added the words he'd never thought he would say to a Grimm, but it was the truth.

"I love you too."


	4. Day 3 Living Together: Keeping You Warm

**A/n:** Hi guys,

I did another day... On tumblr everyone has already written things for tomorrow or Friday and then there is me, who doesn't even has an idea yet... Okay!

Review and tell me what you thought?

**Summary:** Sebastian and Blaine are finding out that living together in the woods has its ups and downs.

**Warning: **Attention please, they are talking about sex. I repeat they are talking about sex. Oh and they have some... not very detailed.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 3: Living Together_

**Keeping You Warm**

* * *

When Blaine was a six year old boy, now fourteen years ago, he always wanted to live in a huge house. Even bigger than his parents. He wanted a lion in the garden and he would have an enormous swimming pool in the backyard too. His wife, yeah... wife, would have the most beautiful green eyes and would be his slave. Of course he'd love her, but she would do the dishes and she'd cook for him and Blaine would be the annoying husband, lying on the couch.

This changed when he turned ten.

First of all, he realized that woman were way less interesting than men, so he wouldn't have a wife, but a husband. They would do everything together. Watching television on a huge screen, popcorn in between the two of them. Playing games the whole day long. His husband didn't have to do the dishes, but he wouldn't do it either. They would wait until rats cleaned it up for them.

Ten year old Blaine Anderson had a dirty mind, you would think.

Maybe he did.

But is wasn't that unrealistic.

Blaine was twenty years old when he started looking for a house to live with his twenty-one year old boyfriend. They've been dating for five years and due to college and other projects they didn't see each other a lot.

Once a week at most.

The solution? Moving in together.

It was a problem finding a good place to stay without any money. Lots of friends and family members recommended to wait until they both graduated college, but the couple had refused. They kept looking for a cheep house in the woods, both of them agreed that they would love to live in between some trees.

To everybody's surprise, they got what they wanted.

A house in the woods. Well, if you could call it a house, it looked more like a cabin, a little bigger maybe. The house was even made of wood and if there have ever been people in this house before they probably didn't stay there longer than a week. The Summer had been great. The two of them would watch television with popcorn in the middle and play games. In their _backyard_ there was an enormous lake where they would swim at least once a day. Friends wanted to stay with them some nights and they organized the best parties ever.

The winter wasn't as great, though.

It was freezing, the walls didn't stop much cold air from going inside. The heater was broken. _Again_. And everything that was happening outside could be heard from where Sebastian and Blaine were sitting on the couch, staring at a broken television.

They both decided that they could sleep in the car with the heater on, but now they had to stay warm on their own. They needed the car to drive back to college Monday after all.

No wonder the owner of this place only asked 200 dollar for this _house_. Sebastian still couldn't believe that it was even legal to own a place like this. And shouldn't the rats pay to stay too?

It was Saturday. Both Blaine and Sebastian had skipped classes this Friday, wanting to have an extra long weekend for just the two of them. Maybe they should have waited a few more weeks, maybe they wouldn't have died in the cold that way.

"Fuck, B. This house sucks." Sebastian shivered as he pulled Blaine even closer than before, hoping to warm up a little bit. They were covered in blankets and the two of them were both still wearing their jackets. Which is kind of funny, because when Sebastian skipped classes yesterday, he hoped to be naked this whole weekend. Of course the heater had to be broke once again and Blaine had refused to even pull of his jacket. "Maybe we should crash at my parents place for a few nights." He finished, his hands folded in Blaine's.

"You-you're kidding, right? Have you even looked outside? It's storming! We can't drive, Seb." Blaine stuttered, his lips shaking as he talked. Sebastian leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's mouth and didn't stop until it was warmed up. "Thanks."

"It's fine." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear. "Totally fine."

"Seb- don't." Blaine whined as he could feel his boyfriend's growing erection under his ass. "Too cold."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said breathlessly. He didn't move. His arms were still embracing his boyfriend's torso. The feeling in his fingers was gone for hours now and he could only imagine how it would be later this night. "Tell me something unsexy." Sebastian said next as he closed his eyes and waited for Blaine's story so he could take care of his little problem.

Blaine was quiet for a moment and just when Sebastian thought the other boy hadn't heard him Blaine started to talk.

"Think about you and I in the car later tonight. It's three o'clock and we're finally at a place were it's warm enough to fall asleep, but we don't. The minute we step into that car and turn on the heater I take my clothes off. You want to touch me, but I won't let you."

"Not helping, B." Sebastian interrupted, but Blaine didn't let the other boy distract him.

"You're still fully clothed, but not for much longer. I sit down on your lap and and while my hands try to get rid of your shoes, I'm sucking at your neck until a nice bruise is formed."

"Seriously, Killer. Fuck!" Sebastian moaned and Blaine smiled widely as he locked eyes with his boyfriend for a second. Blaine freed his hand from Sebastian's and moved it until it was placed only a few inches above his boyfriend's dick. "Holy fuck!"

"I let you beg for my touch, but even begging isn't enough. I'll drive you insane until you force me to suck your dick, but I don't mind."

Blaine's hand was finally palming Sebastian's clothed dick and the taller boy sighed deeply. His eyes were closed as he pictured the two of them in the car.

"I make you nice hard and wet and when I fingered myself while you're watching me I sit down on your perfect thick cock."

"Fuck, B. So close!" Sebastian exclaimed and Blaine immediately stopped moving his hand and placed it on his own lap. "Come on, Killer." Sebastian whined when he realized that the perfect touch in between his legs was gone.

"You need to save it for later." Blaine smirked as he glanced down at his watch. Eleven o'clock. "Think you can wait at least for another hour?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sebastian groaned loudly and raised with difficulty on his feet, forcing Blaine to do the same. Blaine didn't even question what was going on, exactly knowing what the other male had in mind. Blaine chuckled as he was shoved out of the house, almost forgetting about the storm as he was pushed in the car and the door was closed right behind him. Sebastian hovered over him and turned on the heater.

"Didn't you say something about being naked?" Sebastian asked quickly as his hands were already working on Blaine's jacket and tossing it aside. Soon his pants, shoes and boxers followed, leaving him completely naked.

"I'm not sure. I was more interested in the part where I rode you." Blaine answered as he started to work on Sebastian's shoes and his mouth sucked at Sebastian's neck, leaving the hickey he'd promised.

Maybe the house wasn't exactly like the ten year old Blaine had pictured it. The rats did the dishes, they had a swimming pool... Okay a lake, but at least you can swim. There is a television and popcorn. Games are being played and most importantly there is a boyfriend who does all of it with him.

This house probably wasn't perfect and as soon as they graduated college they'll look for another house, but right now they both had some ways to keep each other warm and they were willing to try every single idea.


	5. Day 4 Free Day: Stranger From The Street

**A/n:** I seriously had no idea what to write today... I wrote 500 words for another one-shot, but everyone ended up dead and it was way too sad.

It took me more time to come up with an idea, than to actually write it. And I still don't like it, but it's eleven o'clock and I have school tomorrow...

I hope you guys enjoy.

Review and tell me what you thought?

**Summary:** Walking on the street shouldn't be as exciting as it was that one night. Still neither of them regrets any of it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 4: Free Day_

**Stranger From The Street **

* * *

"Wanna fuck?"

"What?"

"Wanna fuck?" The stranger repeated, this time a little slower, making sure the other would hear.

"Uhm-… no? I don't-"

"You don't know what you're missing!" The stranger shouted enthusiastically and Sebastian laughed amusedly as the curly haired and obviously drunken boy walked away. "I am a Superhero!" He exclaimed as he jumped on a pole and spread his arms.

"You should go home, Killer." Sebastian commented as he walked a little closer to the boy. "Where do you live? I'll walk with you."

Sebastian wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I can't go home." Blaine said mysteriously. "Wanna know why?"

"I would love to."

"The evil witch is home." Blaine whispered quietly in Sebastian's ear, his breath hot in Sebastian's neck.

If the other boy wasn't drunk he would so get back on his offer and fuck the stranger's brains out. His eyes were fucking beautiful and Sebastian can only imagine having those eyes staring up at him while his mouth is wrapped around his... but Sebastian wasn't that desperate. This kid probably won't remember what happened this night, if something happened, in the morning and Sebastian wasn't gonna be _that_ kind of guy.

"Easy there, Killer. Don't wanna make things awkward, do you?" Blaine simply shrugged, not caring about any awkwardness ever since he drank that first beer that his friends had forced down his throat, all knowing very well that when Blaine starts he won't be able to stop. "Where do you live?" He asked next when Blaine didn't answer him.

"Can't tell you. You may work for the witch." Sebastian laughed at that, amusedly shaking his head. His hands reached for Blaine's, silently lifting Blaine from the pole and back on the ground. "You have soft hands." Blaine smiled nicely as he squeezed the stranger's hand and moved it until it was placed right under his nose. Sebastian's eyes widened when he sniffed at his hand, which may be a little creepy if Blaine wasn't drunk.

"You like my hands?" Sebastian asked a little awkwardly.

Blaine nodded.

"Well if you tell me where you live, you can hold them until we're at your house."

"Can't we go to your house?" Blaine asked, his eyes staring up at the taller boy. Sebastian only now realized how short he was. "It has to be beautiful. Beautiful men always live in beautiful houses."

Sebastian frowned at that, not sure what to think.

He hadn't had sex with a stranger since he was sixteen years old. Now he's nineteen and he hadn't had sex for months. The only reason for that was that when guys did know him, they aren't interested in him anymore.

He's been horny and today was actually the day he was supposed to go out and have some fun. The kind of fun he had three years ago, but he had to work overtime and had been exhausted when he finally got home.

But this is different.

He doesn't need to go to a gay bar. The stranger who is willing to have sex with him is right in front of him.

No. This wasn't right.

"If you don't want to give me your address that's fine." Sebastian said. "You know what. I'll give you my number and if you still want to meet sometime at my place call me or text when you're sober."

"You're boring." Blaine whined, but he didn't stop Sebastian from writing down his number and his name. "Sebastian?" He wondered. "Hmmm- Blaine approves."

"Well thank you, Blaine?"

"Blaine says you're welcome."

"_Blaine_, I'm going home now and maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Sebastian turned around and walked back to his house, chuckling when he heard Blaine scream his name when he walked into an apartment only three steps away.

That night he was way too excited for a possible text from some weird drunken guy, named Blaine.

0.0

When Blaine woke up his head was killing him and his mother was knocking loudly on the door. He pulled the blankets over his whole body and curled up around it. His face disappeared in his cushion as his mother finally stopped knocking and walked inside the bedroom.

His sight was a blur and he could hardly make out what his mother was saying to him. Something about going to work early, but Blaine couldn't hear much more. He simply nodded in understanding and was relieved when his mother left again.

He closed his eyes once again and tried to remember what happened the day before.

Party.

Alcohol.

_Lots_ of alcohol.

Dancing.

Blaine laughed quietly as he remembered most of the details of last night. He really did have a crazy night.

After the dancing there was more alcohol. And then…

Oh.

Sebastian.

Blaine looked at his hand right away as he remembered Sebastian writing his number on it. A smile crept on his lips as he saw that the numbers were still there. For a minute he tried to picture the moment in his head. And crap, he wished he didn't do that.

He made a complete fool out of himself.

His eyes scanned the room and ended on his nightstand were his phone was. Slowly he reached for the phone and immediately started to text the guy from yesterday.

_I am so sorry! – Blaine. _

He texted quickly. With a deep sign he laid back down in his bed, hating himself for getting drunk once again.

_I guess this means you don't wanna fuck? – Sebastian _

Blaine laughed.

_Of course not. I'm not crazy. – Blaine. _

Only when the message was sent Blaine realized how wrong that sounded.

_First I wanna know more about you. – Blaine. _

_Still think beautiful men have beautiful houses? ;) – Sebastian. _

First Blaine didn't understand the text, but when he read the next message he figured it all out. Sebastian had sent him his address and wanted him to visit.

It's kind of weird to meet a stranger like that, but it's not like their first meeting was normal in any way.

With a simply shrug he started to type another message before he showered and made himself presentable.

_I'll be there in an hour – Blaine. _


	6. Day 5 Mckinley: Keeping An Eye On Him

**A/n:** Hi guys,

I promise you tomorrow's one-shot will be better! But I don't have any inspiration... I suck, I know... I'm pretty sure that this will be my first and last Seblaine Week I'll be doing!

I hope you guys enjoy, though.

**Summary:** Sebastian is a fifteen year old with a bad temper. Blaine is eight teen years old and can't stop looking at the younger boy. After getting to know each other a little better they soon find out that not everything is as easy as people seem to think they are. (Wow this seriously doesn't make any sense... Just read it, okay?)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Seblaine Week Day 5: Mckinley_

**Keeping An Eye On Him**

* * *

"What the fuck, dude!"

"Language, Sebastian."

"Oh- I'm sorry. What the fuck, _Sir_!" Sebastian shouted angrily as he glanced at the piece of paper in his hands. "A fucking F? I worked fucking hard on this project!"

"You have three seconds to apologize or I have to send you to Mr. Figgins,_ again_." Mr. Collins warned the student carefully, but also clearly and furiously. For the past few weeks this happened daily. He had to sent Sebastian to the principal office whenever the teenager behaved like this. "One. Two. Thr-"

"Fine! I'm _sorry_." Sebastian snarled, already packing his packback. He knew pretty well what was about to come, but it didn't. Not this time.

"Good." Was all Mr. Collins said as he turned his attention back to the rest of the class, completely ignoring Sebastian as he walked out of the room.

0.0

After class Blaine stayed for a little bit, wanting to talk to the teacher before he would go to his next class. These past few days he's been keeping an eye on their classmate, Sebastian. For a few reasons, of which some of them would never be said aloud.

Sebastian and didn't have any classes together, expect for History, which also won't be the case for much longer. Ms. White is sick and won't be returning anytime soon. Knowing that an important exam was coming up, the school board had decided that those few kids that followed History could join Mr. Collins class for two weeks until the new teacher would start working at Mckinley High.

You could say the other boy draw his attention since the moment he transferred schools.

Not only because he's very good looking, obviously.

The bad temper also had an huge impact on Blaine. Negative, but even Blaine, better known as the blushing virgin, sometimes thought it was hot.

Ever since Sebastian transferred he wasn't a blushing virgin anymore. Well, he wasn't a _virgin_ anymore. Even if it was only a one time thing. Blaine still blushed whenever Sebastian gave him a compliment, not that the younger boy minded.

The two boys were strangers in school, though. Not because they are ashamed of what and who they are, it's the opposite. They are both out and proud, and are both dealing with the bullying that comes along with it. One of them better than the other, but they are surviving. Maybe it's sort of a kink the two of them have. They both pretty much enjoy the excitement of kissing in a closet, with the possiblilty that they get caught.

And nobody is expecting for the two of them to be together. Sebastian is the badass who always gets himself into trouble and Blaine is the Glee nerd. Everyone will be suprised if he even knows what the word 'Fuck' means, while Sebastian uses it every single minute, in every single sentence.

_When Blaine isn't around._

Even a bigger problem was that Sebastian was fifteen years old and Blaine was eight teen. Obviously, the age difference is only three years, but even for Blaine it's weird to think about. Fifteen year olds are still kids, he on the other hand is an adult. Luckily Sebastian is very mature for his age and Blaine most of the time forgets about the age difference whenever they are being intimate.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked Mr. Collins curiously, his bag already hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you help Sebastian Smythe?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, Blaine, but if you really care; please keep an eye on him for me okay?" Blaine nodded his head slowly, not sure what Mr. Collins meant with that, but not asking any further. _For now._

He smiled softly towards the teacher before he headed towards the door.

"Will do."

The minute Blaine walked out of that classroom he was pushed into the closest closet and the door was closed behind the two of them within seconds. Everyone else was already in their next class, somewhere where Blaine had to be too right now.

When Sebastian pushed him against the wall and held his hands above his head, Blaine got a little distracted, though.

"What took you so long?" Sebastian breathed hotly in Blaine's ear, making him shiver. "Everyone left minutes ago." Sebastian's lips were on his, making it impossible for Blaine to answer his question.

Blaine groaned loudly as he deepened the kiss, but pulled away only a few seconds later.

"We need to talk."

"We are, Killer." Sebastian commented with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." Blaine sighed deeply, his hands finally being freed from the tight grip of his boyfriend's fingers. If you could call the two of them boyfriends. "What happened with Mr. Collins?"

This seemed to surprise the other boy.

Sebastian walked back a bit until his back was pressed against a wall. He sank down and sat down on the ground, his knees pressed against his stomach.

"That's none of your business." He snapped suddenly, not looking up to meet Blaine's eyes at all.

"You're kidding me right? That's seriously the lamest excuse ever. _That's none of your business? _Well, newsflash, I care about you Seb." Blaine nearly shouted annoyed. If there is something that he'd learned these past few months is it that being nice doesn't work wih Sebastian. You need to be loud and clear, and if you're having a lucky day, the other boy would listen.

"It's no _fucking_ big deal! And don't say that. You don't give a damn about me, nobody does." Blain scuffed, his mouth wide opened in surprise. When the other boy didn't seem to regret his words he scratched the back of his head and sadly shook his head.

"I thought we had something." Sebastian laughed coldly. "Clearly I was wrong."

_Silence_.

"Just leave."

"I seriously thought you were mature for your age, but I was wrong about that too. You're still a little kid. And maybe I can't get every guy I want to love me, but I won't stick around with a fifteen year old who behaves like a ten year old."

"Then don't."

Blaine's eyes widened. The way Sebastian said it, it sounded so easy. Almost like he didn't care.

Blaine knew that it wasn't true. He didn't mean any of this. Right?

"Seba-"

"What do you want, Blaine? You want me to cry on your shoulder and tell you every single detail of my life?"

"If that would make you feel better, then yes." Blaine walked a little closer, his hands resting on _his_ Sebastian's sides.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he placed his hands on top of his, a little awkwardly. His fingers stroked the top of Blaine's hand carefully. He chuckled quietly as he thinks about what happened a minute ago. Why is it that the two of them always fight and make up only a minute later? Is that supposed to happen? Maybe it wasn't, but Sebastian didn't care.

Before he realized it he pulled Blaine into a hug. Sebastian has never been the one to embrace Blaine first. It's always been the other way around, but this time the younger boy needed Blaine to hold him tight.

He exhaled deeply before he leaned back against the wall and stared at the wall.

"You know- I used to be like you. I loved to sing and dance and my grades were pretty awesome." He started, his voice shaking slightly. "My parents- they got in a divorce after I came out. I moved in with my dad who keeps reminding me that it's my fault they aren't together anymore."

"He's homophobic?" Blaine wondered.

"No...- my mom was upset when I came out, but not because of me being gay. We are living in a cruel world, you know. My mother wanted me to stay in the closet. My father told me to do whatever I wanted to do and maybe I took his advice a little too literally." Sebastian laughed quietly as he thought back about those heartbreaking moments in his life. "I organized parties at our house whenever my parents weren't home. I had lots of older friends who would bring alcohol. One day my parents came home early. I was drunk and dancing around like some idiot."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

Blaine leaned forward a bit and kissed Sebastian softly on his lips, his hand cupping his cheek gently.

When he was done he moved, until he was sitting next to Sebastian. His hand placed on the taller boy's knee.

"My mother blamed my father for me being drunk at such a young age and they split up. My father blamed me and he still does. He never talks to me. He doesn't even look at me. He _fucking_ hates me." When Blaine looked up he saw a tear rolling over Sebastian's cheek. He slowly reached for it and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"You should give him some time."

"It's been six months, B." Sebastian sighed deeply and sniffed softly.

"Well, then he's missing out on someone really special."

"Shut up." Sebastian said and when Blaine looked up again to smile at the other man he was met with the most beautiful sight ever. Sebastian's cheeks were colored a bright red, yeah Sebastian Smythe is blushing. Blaine's hands went straight to his pocket and pulled out his phone. Without saying a word he took a picture. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Oh, hell I did." Blaine laughed amusedly. His phone was back in his pocket and his hand was on top of it, protecting the picture like his life was depending on it. Blaine stood up and opened the door, in the doorway his smile grew even bigger and he playfully waved with his phone in the air. Sebastian jumped back on his feet and reached for the phone, but Blaine was too fast.

"See you tonight!" Blaine shouted as he walked towards his locker, not caring about class anymore. When he looked at his watch he saw that it was almost over either way.

0.0

"Blaine, do you still have that picture of the three of us on your phone?" Mercedes asked during Glee club. The whole club was rehearsing for Regionals, but even in between those heavy rehearsals, there was some time for fun.

Blaine was busy with stretching when Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel asked for his attention and he had done noting else but point at a chair where his phone was, not thinking about the pictures that were on it.

Left leg.

Right leg.

One arm.

Other arm.

He needed to be warmed up perfectly, he didn't want a repeat of last time. He couldn't move for days. And even though the massage Sebastian had given him had been perfect, it still wasn't something he would want to go through again.

"Blaine? Why is there a picture of a blushing Sebastian Smythe on your phone?" Blaine looked up abruptly and his eyes moved from Rachel, to Mercedes and they ended on Kurt who had asked the question.

"Well...- uhm... that is personal." He finally finished.

"Blaine." Kurt said, a warning clearly in his voice.

"It's seriously not that big of a deal." Blaine said next, as he shifted uneasily on his feet. He never liked to have everybody's eyes on him. He doesn't likes presentations or introducing himself in front of the class. Of course he loves performing, but that is something completely different. The Blaine on the stage isn't the Blaine at school or at home.

"I'm not that big of a deal? I _really_ appreciate that, Killer."

Blaine's head snapped up as he locked eyes with Sebastian and frowned slightly.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"I told you earlier today in the closet that I love to sing and dance...- so? I don't know." Sebastian explained, he scanned the room.

He recognized lots of teenagers. One of them was in his History class and some of the others were students he'd seen walking around with Blaine before.

"You wanna join?"

Sebastian nodded.

"That's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed happily, making the others even more confused. He walked closer to the younger boy and wrapped one of his arms around his back. Sebastian and Blaine both laughed amusedly as they inspected everybody's faces. "Well guys. This is Sebastian."

"We are dating." Sebastian added. Blaine quickly turned around, a huge smile spread on his lips as he did so. His hand pushed Sebastian's head softly towards his mouth and he placed a quick peck on his lips.

He didn't care what people would think if they find out he's dating a guy who is three year younger than him. In about five years, Blaine will be 23 and Sebastian 20, and there is nothing wrong with that. And yes, Blaine was planning to be with Sebastian for another five years,_ at least_.

"Yes we are, _boyfriend_."


End file.
